


You Know That I'm Toxic

by heather_sue (orphan_account)



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Before becoming Valorant agents, Cringe, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't tell if I was high or just extremely depressed, Kinky, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mixoscopia, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heather_sue
Summary: Sage and Viper, cold and indifferent, they are in a perfect toxic relationship based on weirdly fabricated lies and delusional kinky fantasies.Cypher and Omen, on the other hand, has a similar relationship dynamics, but not as immensely addicted to sex per se as the female couple is. Omen struggles to erect without being in the state of sexual abstinence, while Cypher enjoys watching Omen in his cctv— Omen can only cum unless he says so, he will check his camera if Omen does obey him.
Relationships: Cypher/Omen (VALORANT), Sage /Viper /Omen (VALORANT), Sage/Viper (VALORANT)
Kudos: 34





	1. Teaser

**Experiment S**

Sabine van den Berg¹ᵃ, Omen²ᵇ

¹School of Biomedical Sciences, Johns Hopkins University

²Institute of Biotechnology, College of Bio-Resources and Agriculture

ᵃvipers@ju.edu, ᵇprofessor_omen@cbra.edu

**Abstract**  
In the past centuries, death has stand in the way of human progression. Having everlasting youth has become the ultra goal, as all people age despite the extending life expectancy. This study aims to investigate in potential candidates, who have achieved immortality due to incomprehensible, variable circumstances. One example would be Profile M and her signature ability, the healing orb.

**Results**

??????

* * *

"Make some noise, my darling, the world is ours," Viper whispers in Sage's ear, despite clearly knowing the fact that— _she can't_. One hand of Viper's gently sneaks down Sage's throat and undresses her, leaving the breast wide exposed. Mouthful of saliva overflows as Sage gradually loses dominance of her own body. _The ball gag is functioning I see._ Unable to retaliate as both hands are tied up, Sage attempts to karate her way out, using her legs only of course, but results in failure as the rest of her limbs are quickly chained to the corners of the bed by Viper.

  
"Conduct your experiment now... I beg you, Sabine," Omen stands afar, trousers off, not aware that his horny ass is being captured on one of the cctvs Cypher has installed in the lab. He longs for more arousement, just a little bit more will do.

  
Viper bites on one of the two precious cherries of Sage's, tasty as it sounds, she can never resist that sweet areola. 

  
"Let me excite some of those pathetic nerve cells for further advancement, shall I?" Viper inserts the speculum into Sage's vaginal vestibule, follows by a shot on her inner thigh. Sage twirls her body in agony, as soon as she feels the expansion beneath. She is no stranger to enduring pain, this however, makes her heart aches every time Viper does this kind of shits without her consent.

  
"Enjoying so far?" Viper watches closely as leucorrhea oozes its way out. "Just so you know, I'm liking this side of you. I can almost feel the warmth inside you. It's kinda cute actually."

  
"......" _Aww, thank you? What about fuck you Viper, we are so done after this._

  
"No reaction at all?" Viper pries open Sage's eyelids with two of her fingers, forcing Sage to stare into her eyes. "I just complimented you. How rude."

  
"I shall keep going on then, there's quite a list of tests to run through today," Viper takes off her lab coat, wraps it around Sage's neck and ties up a knot. _I never wanted to harm you, at least not trying to leave a scar on you permanently. Not sure where this feeling is generated from, but this sudden urge of needing to see you in discomfort and being jeopardised, which I know is tempting and extremely dangerous, what a mood that I can't forgive myself if I don't pursue._


	2. 9 pm, June 26

Viper is sitting in an armchair across the office, half of her face is overshadowed by the nicely decorated floor lamp. It may not be the best lighting in the world, lucky there is a wall of tinted glass window behind her to reflect some backlight and save the day. Judging by the warm tone colour scheme in the room, it's 9 p.m. at Sage's home office.

"Pain," Sage says in a tranquil manner. "What does the word mean to you?"

"It happens inevitably in our daily life. At some point of time, we all bleed, hurt internally or physically. For us women, we bleed every month when we get our period." Viper replies. "I could be wrong though. I struggle with wording."

"So you're putting an equal sign between bleeding and pain then?"

"Interesting, it's not necessary like the way you said it. One is the result, and another one is the residue of the result after leaving it for some time."

"Sounds like you're describing sex and love."

"Or affection and lies, likewise trust and submission."

"Well, we can have our own interpretations of things."

"Snack?" Sage offers a plate of fortune cookies. "Take one, it might help clear some doubt."

"Now you're just being Chinese to force that professional therapist image."

"Don't be racist, it's a compilation of wisdom passed down from our ancestors four thousand years ago, " Sage says, "and I am a licensed therapist."

"And I thought all this is part of the role-play."

"Oh, we're still doing that?"

"Duh," Viper pulls Sage over to sit on her lap, "come vibe with me."

The two snuggles in each other's arms as hot kisses spice up the pace of the night.


	3. 8.30 am, June 27

Sage wakes up to a morning kiss on her forehead.

“Good morning,” Viper brings a tray of omelette and toasts to the bed. 

“That’s the sweetest thing a stranger’s ever done to me.” 

“Well, you clearly have not met a lot of strangers.”

“Excuse me?”

“I find it a common courtesy to make breakfast for the person who has sex with me,” Viper picks up the fork and feeds Sage, “also because you offered cookies the other night, so I wanted to make you something in return.”

“To be fair, this is my first time going home with a stranger from the bar. I didn’t know it’s a thing.”

“I can educate you if you want to,” Viper lies down and says, “you know, those kind of stuff.”

“No, thanks.”

“I thought so too. Your boyfriend must be mad if he finds out.”

“What do you mean? Have you been looking through my privacy while I was asleep?” 

“The kiss,” Viper looks in her eyes and says,” those kisses are straight as hell.”

“What?”

“You are so easy to read, I can analyse your body language without effort, like reading a buzzfeed article. I’ll tell you what happened yesterday. You were on a dinner date with your boyfriend, Sova, I searched up his socials, quite a pretty looking influencer actually. Everything went well until the two of you were in the car and things started to get sneaky. He tried to do you when you’re having your period. Of course, you being the conservative one would not agree with anal, so you told him to wait one more day as it’s the sixth day of your period. _I_ _t’s going to be gone soon_ , you assured him. And, of course, him being the fuck boy gaijin hunter as he is, he tried to force you into position, which explained why one side of your bra strap is broken, that’s probably why you decided to hide the other strap in the cup. Hmm, OCD much? Anyway, you guys got into the hugest fight ever, you stomped off the fucking car and left. What do heartbroken people do at night to make themselves feel better? Get drunk at the nearest bar. As I mentioned earlier, you are a fairly reserved person, so going to a lesbian bar in strapless bra and mini skirt is something you are not used to, obviously. You looked like an awkward 12 years old virgin going to the disco for the first time- pardon me, the 12 years old girl looks more comfortable than your shy ass. Oh, and that too, your lock screen. You are too insecure about the fact that your current relationship is an actual fucking train wreck, the shitshow’s gonna fall apart anytime, so you set the photo of you and your boyfriend being cute in Mickey Mouse hairbands as the lock screen background to remind yourself that you two love each other. But no shit Sage, he does not love nor care about you. He is only with you because of _ABG_ , the Asian baby girl fetish. He’ll dump you as soon as he finds a Japanese girl, who is low enough to keep up to his fetish. What a loser weeb.”

“That’s enough,” Sage buries her face into clouds of pillows. _Thought I just got away from a fucking psycho, and now I am with another mind-reading sociopath._

“In short, yesterday was a mistake. It was never meant to happen.”

“Too late..”

“I know you won’t ask me to fuck off, because you’re way too sad and vulnerable, and exhausted from all the shits that’s happening,” Viper continues, “you kinda want me to stay although I'm being a total freak. You don’t want to be alone at the moment, just yet.”

“Nah, my patients can be much weirder than you.”

“You’re too good for him. You are smart and you have an addictive smile. He doesn’t have a connection with you,” Viper points at her heart, “not in here. Not compatible.”

“Alright, you should get going. The plumber will be here anytime. Gotta get that pipe fixed.”

“Until next time then, here’s my card.”

> _Head of Research Department_   
>  _School of Biomedical Sciences, John Hopkins University_
> 
> _(626)298-6766_   
>  _Sabine van den Berg_

“Ring me when you need me, I answer calls 24/7.”

“Alright, I’ll call you back.”


	4. 2.15 pm, June 27

Cypher arrives at the office, one hand is holding his hat, another is grabbing the suitcase.

“You’re 15 minutes late, that's an improvement," Sage opens the door for him and welcomes him in.

"Sorry doc, I had to send my cameras for repair."

"No worries, just take a seat. We will start the session when you are ready," Sage says, "Coffee or tea?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I brought my own water."

Sage pours a glass of iced water for herself as she tries to think of conversation topics to talk about.

"So what happened to your cameras?"

"Apparently, there are molds growing on my camera lens. My dry box is full, because I keep a lot of my equipments inside. I should get another one to store the rest of my lens," Cypher replies.

"Do you not already have like eight of them?"

"Yes, yes, but there are not enough dry boxes. I recently purchased a dozen of micro-lens for my spy cam, they are super tiny. I can bring it on our next session if you want to try out."

"They are already here, aren't they?"

"Ah, you caught me red handed. I only installed one in here. I'm very surprised though, I never knew people as traditional as you can be bisexual too. My husband is also bi."

"I'm straight."

"You were not yesterday," Cypher laughed, "I'm just joking around. Relax, Sage, your secrets are safe with me. Make this appointment free of charge and I won't release your first lesbian sex tape to pornhub."

"I can't believe that we've known each other for over 10 years and you still try to blackmail me."

"Can't blame yourself for being an easy target."

"True."

"You know why we're friends?"

"Because I'm a genuinely kind person who always help my friend out when he's in need?"

"Yea, you can put it that way too. My relationship with my husband wouldn't last more than 6 months if it wasn't for you."

"Guess counselling does help, huh?"

"Your hourly rate is still, you know, a bit overpriced."

"Tell that to Yale, I'm broke because I'm trying to pay off my college loans."

"Haha, you're a funny girl. That's the real reason why we're friends."


End file.
